Those Nights
by toolazytothinkupapenname
Summary: a ficlet based off of the song Those Nights by Skillet. Not much to really say, Destiel, sorta sad. Read please.


**Title: **Those Nights

**Characters: **Dean, Cas

**Pairing: **Destiel

**Sum: **Just a ficlet based off "Those Nights" by Skillet

**Notes/Warnings: **This ficlet is… fluffy angst. It's based off that song and it's a highschool AU. Told from Dean's POV. So not as good as what was bouncing around in my head. But I demand you go listen to this song and if it's not destiel high school AU to you… then you know nothing. If you've been inspired to write your own fic… PLEASE DO. The more the merrier. The italics are song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>I remember when, we used to laugh<br>__About nothing at all  
><em>_It was better than going mad"_

His laughter was contagious and soon I was laughing with him. It was a good five minutes before either of us had enough air to say anything. He was wiping tears from his eyes and I smiled at the grin stretched across his lips. I didn't see his smile enough anymore.

"What were we laughing about?" he asked, looking at me out of bright blue eyes. I chuckled and pressed my forehead against his lightly.

"I don't even know," I said, my voice almost breathless. "But it's better to laugh about nothing than to go mad."

"That is true," he agreed, chuckling lightly.

I smiled and leaned back, glad that I could at least brighten his day a little.

"_I remember when, we used to drive  
><em>_Anywhere but here  
><em>_As long as we forget our lives."_

I pulled up in front of his house in the Impala.

"Hop in," I called. He didn't even glance back at his house as he slid in. Over his shoulder I could see his parents standing in the living room, probably having another of their screaming matches.

"Thanks," he said, there was a slight shake to his voice and I glanced at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked away quickly. I grabbed him lightly by the back of his neck and made him look at me.

"It's okay," I murmured, staring into those eyes, trying to convey that I would always be here for him. He looked away.

"Please just drive."

I nodded and faced the road. He cranked the radio up so I could barely hear myself think but I didn't mind. I knew he didn't want to hear his thoughts, didn't want to think about what was going on in his house. I didn't turn it down, not even after the quite rumble of the Impala put him to sleep, I just let him have this little comfort.

"_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the TV light"<em>

"You're kidding," he said, his mouth gaping slightly.

"I am not. Sammy has a major crush on Gabriel."

"That's just-" He laughed. "The height difference though."

"I _know_. Sammy just has odd tastes."

We laughed together for awhile but we fell silent. He stared at the TV and I stared at him. He was beautiful. His hair was dark and it was always messed up, his dark lashes were long and framed his bright blue eyes. His lips were pink and I knew for a fact they were just as soft as they looked.

"Dean," he said quietly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me, his eyes serious.

"I'm leaving home."

I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm running away." I opened my mouth but he shushed me with a finger to my lips and a small shake of his head. "I can't last another year. The fights are constant…" He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, staring at the TV again. "I can't handle it."

I didn't say anything, just put my arms around him and held him close. His hands clutched at my shirt and I knew he was fighting back tears.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go with you. We can go to New York or something. You've always wanted to go to New York." He shook his head against my chest and I could feel the tears dampening my shirt, I could also feel them building in my eyes but I wouldn't let them spill out.

"No Dean, you're staying here. Sam needs you, your family needs you." He gave me a watery smile and I brushed one of his tears away with the pad of my thumb. He leaned into my hand and gave a shuddery sigh. "I'll be okay. I promise."

I sighed and pressed my lips against his softly. "In a year," I murmured against his mouth. "I will come find you. I promise."

He gave a shaky laugh and wiped the tears from his eyes, hugging me close. We stayed there all night. He left the next day and I repeated the promise to myself, unable to fight the tears this time.

"_I remember when we used to laugh  
><em>_Now I wish those nights would last."_


End file.
